


There is a line (DreamSMP High School AU)

by lazserrays



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Almost everyone is great friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, High School AU, Litearlly the whole smp, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy is the main character, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, no romantic relationships, sbi, sbi angst, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazserrays/pseuds/lazserrays
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled all have began their first year at high school, what will this chaotic year lead them too? Maybe some new found relationships and trust, or broken trust and relationships, we’ll never know.Basically they screw around at the beginning and it’s all chaotic, but hardships start to fall on them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information before starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows whos in what grade, age, and relationship that are already established before our current storyline.  
> These relationships will be important for future chapters.

Sorry if the relationship one is confusing.


	2. Why can’t you be responsible?!

**6:30 AM.**

Tommy woke up to pans being banged together from his bedroom door. “Wake up nerd, it’s time for school,” Technoblade said smirking walking into the room. Tommy grabbed his pillow to cover his face, he refused to be up this early. 

“Well, there’s only one more thing to do,” Technoblade said. He walked over the Tommy’s bed and grabbed Tommy dragging him off the bed. “Wha- TECHNOBLADE!” Tommy screamed as he face planted onto the floor.  
“You refused to get up, so now I’m forcing you.”

Technoblade dragged Tommy down the hallway and dropped him infront of the bathroom. “Now get ready, school we have to get to school by 7:45,” Technoblade said as he left Tommy on the floor and ran down the stairs. “Your a dickhead!” Tommy screamed as he got up. “Watch your mouth!” their dad, Phil, shouted as Tommy walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Tommy brushed his washed his face, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He ran to his room to get changed since he didn’t get a chance to get his clothes because of Technoblade.

Tommy decided to dress in one of those “cottagecore” outfits you’ll see online.  
He brushed his enough to make it look neat but still messy at the same time.

**7:00 AM.**

Tommy walked downstairs and got some granola bars, stuffing them into his pocket. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Phil asked his son. Tommy shook his head,“I’ll eat at school.”  
“Alright, just make sure to eat something.”

Tommy walked into the living room with his father to see his older brothers already waiting. “Now boy,” Phil began. “You guys have to walk to school with the Maron kids.”

Technoblade and Wilbur scuffed in disapproval, but Tommy was excited. You see, the Maron kids were Dream, Niki, Tubbo and Ranboo. The two families had met about 12 years ago when Wilbur and Niki became friends after meeting at the park. From there, the families had pretty much done a lot of events together, from birthday parties to even going on vacation together.

The families got even closer once Tommy and Tubbo were born, when they were born, the two became inseparable, somewhat forcing the families bond’s to grow stronger.

“Mr. Maron and I decided on this last week, since it’s Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo’s first day of high school, and Will, Technoblade, Dream and Niki’s last year of high school, you all should spend it walking to school together.” Phil stated.

“Is this just another way of you not having to deal with us as much?” Wilbur asked his father. Phil smirked,“Maybe.”

**7:10 AM.**

Tommy was the first one out the door as he started walking to the Maron house, which was located in about a good 8 minute walk. Wilbur and Technoblade soon followed behind him. Once Tommy saw the house in view, he started sprinting towards it.

He knocked on the front door and wait. By the time Niki opened the door, Wilbur and Technoblade caught up to Tommy. “Hello Tommy!” Niki said happily. “Hey! Where’s Ranboo and Tubbo?” Tommy asked as Niki let him in, his older brothers following behind him.  
“Hey should be in their shared bedroom getting ready,” Niki told him. “Go get them to hurry up Tommy, we only have 12 minutes left.” Technoblade said in a hurry.

“Is Dream ready?” Wilbur asked. Now, Dream isn’t his real name, but he preferred being called it only by his close friends. “Yeah, I’m here,” Dream said coming into the living room. “Well, let us four go ahead then, the brats will catch up,” Technoblade said glaring at Dream.

Weirdly, Technoblade and Dream had always had to rivalry, it always showed up when popularity was challenged, fighting, academics, even when it came to the last slice of pizza. Yet, deep down everyone knew they were best friends, they just didn’t want to admit it.

Niki got in between Technoblade and Dream,“Aha! Yeah! We should get going,” she said as she reached for her bag. “Boys! Well be going now! Hurry up and catch up!” she shouted as she walked out the house with Wilbur, Technoblade and Dream following behind trying to get infront of the other.

Tommy busted the door open,“Come on guys! Their leaving without us already.” he said walking into the room. “Alright alright, school literally doesn’t officially start until 8:00 AM,” Ranboo said quickly putting on his shoes. “Well you know our siblings, isn’t Wilbur and Niki in the student body, Dream and Technoblade are apart of the school’s sport team,” Tubbo told the other two grabbing his bag.

“Yeahhh, let’s just get going, I have someone to meet halfway there,” Tommy told them pulling out his phone to text someone. “Who?” Ranboo asked. “Y’know who,” Tommy said with a smirk. Tubbo and Ranboo then realized who Tommy meant.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Tubbo said standing up,“Ranboo?” he asked looking over at his younger brother. Ranboo nodded. “Well, let’s go then,” Tommy said as he walked out the room. Tubbo and Ranboo followed behind their younger yet taller friend.

It was always strange to everyone that despite Tommy being the youngest, he was one of taller kids, the more confident, prideful and brave one in the group. He was quite loved for these skills back in middle school, attracting many people. Yet, despite being greeted into many groups, Tommy always stayed with his trio, Ranboo, Tubbo and him were the inseparable trio.

**7:18 AM.**

While walking Tommy kept checking his phone, he seemed to be looking around for someone. “Where are you guys going to meet?” Tubbo asked. “He said at the halfway point from my house and the school,” Tommy replied.  
Just then, they heard someone yell,“Thomasss!” Tommy smiled as he turned to see the older teen,“Big Q!” he yelled running up to the kid.

“What’s the plan?” Tommy asked. Ranboo and Tubbo walked up to the two.  
“I’ll tell you, but first,” Quackity said looking at Ranboo and Tubbo,“these your pals?”  
“Yeah, Ranboo and Tubbo, this is Quackity, also known as Big Q,” Tommy said to the three boys.

Ranboo and Tubbo gave a awkward wave to Quackity.“Well, a friend of Tom is a friend of mine,” Quackity said with a chuckle.

“Anyways, whatcha got to show me Big Q?” Tommy asked. “Oh yeah! It’s a place a found last night,” Quackity told Tommy. “Ohhh, nice, can we go?” Tommy asked Quackity. “Hell yeah,” Quackity said then turning his attention to Tommy’s friend.“Oh, but I think your pals here wan to get to school.”

Tommy soon remembered he was with Tubbo and Ranboo and turned to look at them,“Shoot, I forgot,” he said.  
“Guys, you can go to school, I’ll be with Big Q for a bit,” he told his older friends with a smile. “But Tommy, I don’t think you should, you have school,” Ranboo said. “I know I know, just this once,” Tommy told them.

Tubbo and Ranboo looked at each other and sighed. “Fine, but be back before first period,” Tubbo told Tommy. Tommy smiled,“I will,” he said. Tommy and Big Q started walking the other direction, the direction of the city,“Oh! and don’t tell Wilbur or Technoblade,” Tommy said turning back to his friends. “They will definitely beat my ass later.”

**_-Now following Tubbo and Ranboo-_ **

Tubbo and Ranboo watched as their friend hopped onto a bus with Quackity and made their way to the city central. They looked at each other with concern. Tommy had always been like this, but he got much more rebellious when he met Big Q and his gang, who are also funny enough Dream’s friend, Karl, Sapnap, and George.

Ranboo and Tubbo began their walk to school once again, this time without the last piece of their trio with them.

**7:25 AM.**

Ranboo and Tubbo made it to the school gate and looked around. They see a few familiar faces from their middle school, but also some older grade students they knew because of their siblings. Tubbo looked around until he spotted a familiar male that had grey and brown hair.

Tubbo grabbed his younger brothers hand and ran to the teen. “Fundy!” Tubbo yelled with happiness. Fundy looked up from his phone and looked at his younger friend,“Oh, hey Tubbo!” Fundy responded. “And Ranboo, right?” Fundy asked. Ranboo nodded.

“So what’s up?” Fundy asked. “We’re looking for our brother and sister, know where they are?” Tubbo asked. “Their supposed to help us,” he continued.  
“Ah yes, I think their all in the student council room, y’know, they give family members special privilege to hang there,” Fundy answered.

“Mind showing me the way?” Tubbo asked. Fundy nodded,“Ah sure, follow me.”

Fundy lend the two young boys through the school, pushing pass the crowd of students even though it was quite early.  
After a bit of walking they finally made it to the room, and already they could hear arguing,“Uhh, here it is!” Fundy said. Fundy looked at his phone,“Well, I should get going, my club is waiting for me, bye!” Fundy said in a hurry.

Ranboo and Tubbo ignored the yelling and walked into the room,“Well my younger brothers are more responsible!” Dream yelled. Oh. This argument again. “Maybe yeah! but Tommy is better at fighting!” Technoblade argued back. “Hey!” Tubbo said, the argument stopped and the attention was now on the two young boys.

“Hey Tubs, where’s Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other. “He stopped by the corner store to get some snacks for lunch!” Ranboo quickly said.  
The four older kids looked at the two,“Are you sure?” Technoblade asked.  
Tubbo nodded,”Yup!”

Dream chuckled,“Well, it’s clear you two are lying, I can tell, and that Tommy ran off, didn’t he?” he said. Ranboo and Tubbo stayed quiet.“See! my younger siblings are more responsible than yours!”

Technoblade scuffed and looked back at Ranboo and Tubbo,“Where did Tommy go?” he asked them with a serious tone.  
“Well you see,” Tubbo began.  
“Tommy went with Quackity to the city towards an unknown location!” Ranboo spouted out.

The other four in the room got quiet and serious.“The city?!” Niki yelled. “And with Quackity!” Wilbur said.  
“Yeah...”Tubbo said looking down.

Technoblade put his hand on his forehead,“What are we going to do with this kid,” he sighed. “Do you know when he’ll be back?” Dream asked his younger brothers.  
“He promised to be back before first class starts, but we aren’t sure,”Ranboo said.

Wilbur pulled out his phone,“I’m calling Dadza.”

_**-Now with Quackity and Tommy-** _

As Tommy and Quackity got onto the bus, Tommy asked him,“So, where are we head?”  
“So! Last night while getting lunch with Principal Schlatt, we found a old abandoned parking lot on the other side of the city,” Quackity said with a grin.  
“Ohhh, does Uncle Schlatt know where heading over there?” Tommy asked.  
You see, Schlatt was Tommy’s uncle, while he was also Quackity’s current caretaker until Quackity decides to return home. “Well not exactly, I told him I was going to take you after school, not during,” Quackity said with a chuckle.

“Ah fuck,” Tommy laughed. “Well, he won’t know unless someone tells,” Tommy said shrugging.

“Oh, here’s our stop, we gotta walk the rest of the way,” Quackity said as he was getting up. Tommy nodded and started getting up aswell.  
“Oh wait,” Tommy said pulling out his phone. Quackity turned to look at Tommy.  
Tommy went to contacts and blocked Phil, Wilbur and Technoblade’s numbers,“Now they can’t track me.”

Quackity nodded and hopped off the bus, Tommy following behind him.

**7:39 AM.**

Quackity and Tommy finally made it to the other side of the city.  
“Now, it should be around here,” Quackity told Tommy turning the corner.

And as Quackity was corrected, there it was, the old parking garage. There was police tape on the entrance and “No Trespassing” signs.  
“Well, let’s go in then,” Tommy said walking up to the front entrance. Quackity and Tommy slid under the police tape, trying not to ruin the arrange tape.

“Let’s go all the way to the top,” Quackity said. Tommy nodded and followed behind Quackity, making their way up.

Finally after walking for a while and making it up to the very top, they felt the cold breeze of the nice fall morning hit their face. “It’s nice up here,” Tommy said walking over to the edge.  
“Yeah it is,” Quackity replied.

Tommy took the courage and jumped onto the ledge and sat down. “Woah, be careful there bud,” Quackity said chuckling leaning on the edge. “Eh, I’ll be fine,” Tommy said looking up to the sky, letting the cold wind hit his face.

 **7:46 AM.**  
Tommy took out his phone and checked the time. “Shoot, I guess we won’t make it for first period after all,” Tommy said. “It’s alright, we’ll be back for second,” Quackity said sitting on the floor.

“Yeah, your right,” Tommy said putting his phone away and sighing.  
The two sat there in silence for a while until Quackity reached for his bag. He pulled out a bag of flour and jokingly said,“Hey Tommy, I got the good stuff,” he said.  
Tommy laughed playing along,“Oh hell yeah man.”

“Oh hell nah,” they heard a voice say. They both quickly looked at the owner of the voice. Tommy gulped and Quackity awkwardly chuckled as they saw Schlatt, Technoblade, Wilbur, Dream and Tubbo standing there.  
“Well fuck...”

_**-About 21 minutes earlier-** _

_**-With the others-** _

After Wilbur called Phil, Phil was already at the school with his arms crossed in his brothers office. 

Along with Phil, there was the 6 kids who informed them of the situation.  
“So, Quackity took Tommy to a unknown area in the city?” Schlatt asked. “Yes.” Phil answered seriously.

“You have to know something Schlatt! Quackity has been living with you for the past year.” Phil shouted. “I think I may know, but it’s a dangerous area for two kids to be at,” he said getting up from his chair.

“Then take us!” Phil replied. “You need to calm down, Techno, Clay, Wilbur and Tubbo, you four come with me,” Schlatt said getting his keys. “These kids ain’t my fucking responsibility, but I guess one is still my nephew so let’s go.”

_**-Back to present time-** _

“Tommy what the actual fuck are you doing?!” Wilbur yelled. Tommy stood up on the edge. “I don’t know! I just wanted to have some fun!” he yelled back.

Quackity stuffed the flour back into his backpack and stood up too. “Alright kids, listen up,” Schlatt began.  
“Tommy, get you ass off the fucking ledge and get over here, same for you Quackity, come over here.” he said with a cold serious tone.

Tommy scuffed and jumped off the ledge, he started walking towards them, Quackity following next to him.  
Technoblade smacked Tommy on the head,“You can’t just worry everyone like that!”

Tommy looked down at the floor,“Let’s just go.”

_**Sometime later** _

The group arrived back to school and immediately went to Schlatt’s office. There in the office Phil, Niki, and Ranboo were waiting.  
“Tommy!” Phil yelled as his youngest son walked into the tommy. Tommy was looking down at the floor.  
“Where the fuck where you?!” he yelled once again. The room was quite, the others in the room spread apart as they watched the scene infront of them unfold.

“It’s none of your business...”Tommy replied. “Of course it’s my business! I’m your father! What would have happened if something bad happened to you!” Phil continued to scream.

Schlatt walked over to his brother,“Phil, I think you should ca-” “God! Why can’t you be responsible!” Phil continued. Ranboo started to speak up,“Yeah Phil, maybe you should calm do-.” 

“If your mother saw the way you behave now, she would be so disappointed in you!” Phil yelled. Tommy’s eyes widen, he felt sadness and anger bubble up inside him. “No she wouldn’t!” he yelled back. 

Wilbur furrowed his brows and yelled,“How the fuck would you know?! You didn’t even fucking meet her! Your the reason she’s not here in the first place!” Everyone turned to look at Wilbur. Wilbur soon realized his words and covered his mouth. 

Tommy felt his tears start pouring out. “Tommy, I-” Wilbur started, but soon was interrupted by Tommy. “Yeah...maybe it should have been her who survived...not me...” he said. 

Before anyone could get a word out, Tommy sprinted out the room.


End file.
